<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>together for christmas by never_bloom_again</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285518">together for christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again'>never_bloom_again</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>luke has spencer over so that neither of them spend christmas eve alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>together for christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy!! this is literally just so fluffy haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spencer would say that comparing Luke’s behaviour to that of a hyperactive puppy dog at the best of times was apt, but as it turned out, Christmas had taken it to a whole new level. Normally,  the sheer ridiculousness of the way he was acting, which despite Luke being well over 30 years old, seemed more suited to a little child, would get on Spencer’s nerves, but it was Luke, and he didn’t think Luke was capable of annoying him, even if he tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The company was nice anyway - Spencer appreciated not spending Christmas Eve alone, and he thought that Luke did too. He had been invited to Luke’s apartment for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day after his conversation with Penelope about his plans, or lack thereof. Phil, Luke’s best friend, would be joining them on the day itself, but for the evening before, it was just them. He was actually enjoying the holiday, for a change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What wasn’t quite so enjoyable was the nagging temptation to kiss Luke, that had only been exacerbated by the man’s brighter than normal mood. Spencer tried his best to suppress the desire, and just focus on the film which was playing on the TV - something far easier said than done, when Luke was leaning into Spencer’s side. It felt more than friendly, the way they were sat so close when there was plenty of room for them to spread out, but Spencer didn’t trust his intuition enough to actually say or do anything with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Luke sat back up, much to Spencer’s disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of the movie?” Luke asked him, smiling as brightly as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was great, thanks!” Spencer said, despite the fact he didn’t think he could name a single thing that occurred in it. “Thank you for having me over, for all of this, I’m, uh, really enjoying it, and it’s nice to spend Christmas with someone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped Luke could understand just how grateful he was - he had expected to spend the day alone, probably reflecting melancholically on Christmases past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem man, no one should be alone on Christmas - especially not my favourite profiler!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft smile that Luke was giving him was tearing away at Spencer’s restraint. He kept reminding himself of why it was such a bad idea to kiss Luke, in hopes of detracting from how much he wanted to. He was writing a mental list - it would be awkward at work, he would lose his company for Christmas, he could ruin one of his closest friendships, there was no way that Luke liked him, no matter what hints his brain swore were there. He could continue on forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Luke stood up and wandered to the kitchen to get them both hot chocolate, he repeated it to himself like a mantra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it. Don’t kiss him. It’s a bad idea. Don’t do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as they sat and drank their hot chocolates, Christmas carols playing quietly in the background, Spencer’s insecurity, his restraint, his care for the implications disappeared, finally drowned out by the possibilities, by the temptation of what could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the cream from the top of his drink had ended up on Luke’s face, and it was an opportunity, which Spencer took. He reached out and wiped it off, his hand hovering far longer than it had too. They made eye contact for a moment, and then Spencer leaned in and kissed Luke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away, thoughts raced through Spencer’s mind, with every moment Luke didn’t say anything adding to the regret. He looked at Luke again though, briefly, and instead of looking displeased, despite the visible shock, he appeared to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best Christmas present ever,” Luke laughed, once he had recovered, before leaning in to kiss Spencer again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both happier and more excited for the future than even Luke had been before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>